One and the Same
by IHeartArchuleta
Summary: "I actually think we're kind of alike." Toby and Alex meet at the Grill one day and find out maybe they aren't that different. Toby/Alex friendship.


Toby Cavanaugh sat at his usual place at The Grill, reading a book. He had finished his homework a half hour ago, but didn't feel like going back to his house, to listen to Jenna's annoyingly loud tapes or whatever. So, he decided to stay there and read for a bit longer.

He heard the door open, signaling someone had walked in, but didn't look up. He wasn't interested in knowing who it was. It wasn't someone for him, it never was. Not even Jenna could come hang out with him anymore.

Imagine his surprise when the person in question plopped down in the seat next to him. He finally tore his eyes away from the book to see a curly, dark haired guy. He looked to be about Toby's age. He hadn't seen him before, so he wondered what the hell he was doing.

"Um…" Toby started, watching as the boy took out a calculus book. "What are you…?"

The guy finally looked at him and flashed a small smile. "Hey. Toby, right?" Now Toby was _really _shocked. How did this guy know who he was or think that it would be okay to just sit next to him like he did?

"Yeah… why?" He asked, cautiously. He had learned to trust no one. He learned that lesson the hard way when everything happened with Emily the way they did.

"I'm Alex Santiago. I'm dating Spencer Hastings, she's one of Emily's best friends. You're friends with Emily, right?" The guy -Alex- asked. Toby didn't know what to say. What _could_ he say?

"Yeah, I guess. But that doesn't explain what you're doing." He responded, trying to mask his confusion and small interest in the darker boy. He was one of the first people that didn't seem like he was afraid of him.

Alex shrugged. "I need to study for calc and figured I'd come here. You looked kinda lonely, so I figured… why not?" He opened his book.

"You're not scared of me?" Toby said, failing to hide his surprise. He wasn't sure, but he thought he could probably kick Alex's ass if he had to.

He shook his head. "Nope. I actually think we're kinda alike."

Toby gave him a 'what drug are you on?' look. He was nothing like the Latino boy next to him. If he didn't know any better because of the advanced calculus book on the table, he'd swear this guy was mentally unstable.

"No, I mean, seriously. People judge you cuz of where you come from, right?" Alex asked, opening his notebook to do a problem.

Toby thought about it. He guessed people kind of did judge him because of his background. "A little, maybe. So?"

"People judge me, too. They don't think I'm worth anything because I don't come from the 'good' part of town or go to Rosewood Day High School. They think I'm a screw up."

"Yeah, but at least they don't think you're dangerous. People run in fear when they just get a glimpse of me. At least you have friends. And a girlfriend."

The two were quiet after that, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. Alex finally broke the silence. "It's not that easy, you know. And I know you think I'm just being a baby cuz I don't have it nearly as bad as you, but still. We're alike."

Toby was silent. He was still thinking. He assumed Alex and him were a lot alike. They were both supposed to be stereotypical bad guys, but they weren't. They saw passed appearances and got to know someone before they decided if they liked them or not. Yeah, he guessed him and Alex were alike.

He nodded. "I guess. In a weird way." Toby said and Alex smiled.

"Well, I gotta go. But I'll see you around. Do you come here a lot to study? I kinda like studying here." Alex asked and Toby nodded. Alex smiled. "Great, see you around, Toby." He said and left.

Toby watched him leave, thinking that him and the Latino boy had more in common than what met the eye. He was actually kind of glad.

_Fin_.

**I know what you're thinking: ANOTHER Toby/Alex fic? This one is leaning more towards friendship, though. Although, I suppose there IS pre-slash there, if you squint REALLY hard. I love these two, though, I can't help writing about them. I hope others like them, too.**

**I know they're probably both OOC, but I'm working on it. Please review, though. I'd appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Pretty Little Liars**_**, if I did, you'd be seeing a lot less of Toby and Alex, if you know what I mean. ;D**


End file.
